


More than Rivals

by 264feet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Hop tries to find a way to express his feelings to Gloria. Magnolia suggests giving an Applin.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	More than Rivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gonsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonsan/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Amber! xoxo

"And the Champion has done it again! Gloria has successfully defended her title, retaining her 'unbeatable' winning streak!"

Hop smiles at the livestream on his Rotom Phone. He's not supposed to have it out in the lab, but it's important! Ever since she became Champion, Gloria has remained undefeated.

Up until now, he had attended all of her battles, but Sonia had insisted on his staying in the lab today due to a research breakthrough: three legendary birds from Kanto having developed their own Galarian forms. Even Magnolia had come to visit, despite having relinquished the title of the region's Pokemon Professor to Sonia.

Looking around inconspicuously, he puts his Rotom Phone away and sighs. Hop stares out the window and fiddles with Dubwool's Pokeball on his hip. During his lunch break, he would have to let the team out for some exercise. It had been a while since his last battle. It had been against Gloria-- and battles like that didn't just come around very often. Hopefully his Pokemon weren't getting lazy. Then what kind of rival would he be?

Tiredly, Hop returns to the mess of notes on the desk in front of him. Not much of a rival at all, he supposes-- spending all day inside, shutting the window upon hearing a few young trainers battling on the route outside.

He hadn't regretted his decision since he became a lab assistant. He's been learning more than ever about Pokemon, and he no longer feels like he's chasing a hand-me-down dream. But something feels like it's missing. There's frustratingly little rivalry in the Pokemon scientific community. Sure, there's ‘intellectual debate’, but it's not the same. And even if he found someone to argue with him in the comments section of POKE-STOR, there's no spark.

No Gloria.

Hop stares out the window again. Without her as a rival, the world feels colorless. Even when he watched her battles from the sidelines, she would immediately become swamped by fans and reporters post-battle. Hop would manage to get in a wave sometimes.

All of a sudden, something tackles the back of his leg. He winces and sees Sonia's Yamper staring cross-eyed up at him.

"There! Just took a right Tackle to get the Wild Hop out of its Sleep status!" Sonia says, hands on her hips. "I've been calling your name for the last few minutes!"

Hop scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Is that so? Sorry... I know we're working on important stuff. I promise I'm interested!"

Yamper runs back over to Sonia. She scoops it back up in her arms. "Are you sure? Yamper here said it heard you listening to Gloria's title defending match earlier."

Uh-oh. Busted. He gives the Yamper a nasty glare, but it just tilts its head and wags its tail. Hard to stay mad at a face like that.

"It... was important to me, alright? I'll stay late to make up for it, honest! I'll pull my weight!" Hop clenches his fists. "Give me something to work on and I'll do super fast!"

"Not sure I believe it." Sonia gets a smug smile on her face. "How about making tea for the lab?"

"Is tea part of Pokemon research?"

"Sure it is!" Sonia grins. "How could us hardworking researchers go on without a proper cuppa tea? Here's a question to make you feel better. What flavor is Polteageist most commonly found in?"

"Black tea," Hop answers immediately. "It can develop other flavors, but it's drawn most to teapots with traces of black tea found inside."

"See? You've got plenty of knowledge." Sonia follows Hop as he sets about to brew tea. "But it's like your head's in the clouds! What's the problem?"

"Ah..." Hop stares at his feet. "Not sure I know, myself, to be honest with you."

"Maybe you need a little Poke-Therapy. After this, take a breather outside with your team. Stretch your legs." Sonia returns to her stern face. "But after that, no more zoning out, alright?"

"Yes, So-- Professor!"

She smiles. "That's what I like to hear."

\---

Out in the field, Hop releases his full team. "Alright, everyone, let's get some exercise!"

His Pokemon are more than happy to stretch their legs and run around. A few of them play-fight one another, while some are content to just run around. With his trusty old Dubwool, it prefers to just sit by his side. He sits next to Dubwool and runs his hands through its wool.

He starts with his usual petting routine, but trails off, staring up at the clouds. Dubwool gives him a gentle nudge with its horns.

"Right, right." Hop returns to petting it. "I'm working on it."

But after a few minutes, he gets lost in thought again, and his hands still. Dubwool headbutts him a little more forcefully.

Hop laughs. "I get the point! Sheesh!"

The third time it happens, Dubwool gives up. It's more concerned than annoyed. "Wooool?" it asks.

By now, Hop understands it fairly well. "Hm? No, no, I'm fine." He runs his finger through the grass. "Just... a lot on my mind."

It's not quite true. There really isn't much on his mind. He'll start pondering regional variants of Pokemon, and then think about the Galarians on Gloria's team. Or he'll think about the Dynamaxing phenomenon after the defeat of Eternatus, and then he'll think about how Gloria threw her Pokeball when Dynamaxing...

Hop pulls one last Pokeball out of his pocket. It's been a while since he called upon Zacian. The legendary does seem to enjoy spending a lot of time sleeping-- it did come from the Slumbering Weald, after all. It doesn't feel right to call upon it for petty battles on the side of the road.

Not like battles with Gloria-- oh, bloody hell.

When he looks back at Dubwool, it's giving him a look as if to say, "uh-huh, honey."

"I'm serious!" Hop yells, defending himself against the Pokemon that hasn't said a word. "I'm just..." He runs a hand through his hair. "You miss her too, don'tcha? You always seemed to enthusiastic when you got to battle her team."

Dubwool takes a bite of the grass and chews it over. "Woool..."

"Oh, don't give me that attitude," Hop jokingly scolds. "I saw how you would start bouncing in your Pokeball out of anticipation."

"Wool!"

Hop chuckles. "Okay, maybe I'm projecting a little bit." He looks away. "It's just... now that I'm not really her rival anymore, I feel left behind, you know?"

He's not sure how much Pokemon can really understand humans beyond basic commands, but Dubwool always seems to listen to his problems intently. He continues. "I feel like ever since she helped me clear my head, I've never been able to really thank her... she's always too busy. And even when I do see her, it's like I've just gone and forgotten how to speak! I feel like my hands get clammy for some dumb reason."

"Sounds like you're in love."

Hop jumps. Since when did Dubwool speak?! And have a feminine voice?

Only a moment later does he realize that Magnolia had approached him from behind. "Oh, don't mind me," she says. "I simply wanted to enjoy some fresh air for myself. I apologize, but I could not help but overhear your conversation."

His cheeks flush. "It's... fine. Just keep it between you, Dubwool, and I, okay?"

Magnolia crosses her heart. "Oh, I promise. I won't get interfere with matters of young love." She furrows her brow. "But my granddaughter had better not think she can get off the hook with finding a nice person to settle down with now that she's a Professor..."

Hop breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Well... maybe you can give me advice, since Dubwool doesn't say much."

Dubwool has returned its full attention to the delicious grass in front of it. Hop looks back to Magnolia. "I think I just can't get the right words out. Do you know what I should say?"

"I'm afraid I do not. There are many ways to confess one's feelings, and to do so in the wrong context or using the wrong wording can severely harm a relationship."

Hop's heart sinks. Magnolia raises a finger. "However," she says. She points at Hop's team. "You have skill with Pokemon, as does she. That is something you can use to your advantage."

"I should battle her?"

"No, no,” she says. "In my day, there was a great way of telling one's feelings to someone. If you give that person an Applin, it was a declaration of love-- as well as a symbol that the two of you would be together forever."

Hop's eyes widen. "Really?! That sounds like..."

It sounds like a lot. Together forever? His face heats up. Well, he feels strongly, but... can he promise that? His lack of conviction doesn't stem from not wanting to be with Gloria, it's more about worrying if Gloria will want to be with him.

Magnolia ruffles his hair. "Pokemon are very in-tune with our emotions, you know. If your conviction is strong enough, you should find the perfect one to gift."

"Okay!" Hop pumps his fists in the air. "I'm going to prove to the Applin that I'm worthy, and then I'll give Gloria the symbol of my love!"

Boy, did he really just say that? It's embarrassing, but it feels right. Magnolia chuckles. "Gloria, eh? I think the new Unbeatable Champion makes a wonderful match for you. You both were there for one another every step of your journey, after all."

"Yeah, but... even if we started from the same place, she just soared. It's not that I'm not grateful for what I have, but... she must not think much of me now that I'm not a proper rival, right? She hasn't been here in weeks."

Her eyes seem to sparkle. "You kids are so eager to jump to conclusions. I'll tell you once more: let the Pokemon be the judge of your character." She gestures to his happy team. "These ones seen to adore you. Good trainers can win by pushing their Pokemon to the breaking point, but great trainers have a team that truly respects them."

"Oi!" Sonia calls out. "Break time's over! We have work to do!"

So he'll capture Applin and prove his undying love to Gloria, his best friend and rival and potential true love... after work. Hop recalls his team and makes his way back into the lab. His head feels much more clear.

\---

Nightfall.

The Bug-types sing their song, and he hears Seismitoads croaking in the lakes. In the distance, a band of Clefairy dances under the starlight. All these Pokemon and not an Applin to be found.

Hop's resorted to setting up his tent for the night. His team's put in ample work for him today, so he might as well let them rest. He sets up his cookpot and begins fishing items out of his bag for curry.

What kind should he make? It's been so long since he came out to the Wild Area that he doesn't have many supplies. He chooses bread as the main ingredient and begins to sort berries. Maybe a sweet curry would be a good panacea for his sorrows. Maybe the lack of an Applin appearing is a sign that he should give up and go home.

Hop begins making the curry. He'll release his team in a moment so they can appreciate the aroma, but they've been battling nonstop since he got here; they need a rest.

At least, he holds that sentiment until something rustles in the bushes. Hop grabs Dubwool's Pokeball and waits. "Hello? Anyone there?"

There's a moment of silence, and then an Applin hops up. It's keeping its distance, wary of the Pokeball.

"Oh, hey there, little guy." Hop lowers the Pokeball. "You know, I was looking all over for you."

Applin seems to tremble. Well, of course, not all Pokemon wanted to be captured. It was rare for a wild Pokemon to come this close to a camp. Maybe it's hungry, Hop thinks.

"It's okay, I won't try and catch you," Hop sighs. "I think I've learned my lesson for the day. D'you want some curry?"

It hops up and down. It seems wary as Hop stirs the food, but it doesn't flee. After a while, Hop serves a plate of it and sets it out for the Applin.

"You can go ahead and have the first plate! You're our guest, after all. I hope you like it!"

It seems shy. Maybe it doesn't want to come out of its apple to eat. Hop walks a distance away and releases his team, telling them to be on their best behavior, before serving them as well. He serves himself last, glancing over at the Applin. It's eating happily now. As long as he's made it happy, that's good enough, right?

Hop sits near the Applin, but not close enough to disturb it. "What's your story, little guy? Aren't your type sleeping by now? I don't think you're nocturnal..."

Applin looks away. In the distance, Hop can make something out in the darkness. A tree has been felled.

"Oh, no. Was that your home?"

It nods. Hop scratches his chin.

"Right, and it's not as easy as putting you in a new tree... that territory might be claimed." Hop tries to keep a smile on his face to encourage Applin. "That's awfully unfair, Applin. I'm sorry."

Hop notices that the Pokemon has cleared its plate. He brings it another one. "Must feel like you have no place at all in the world... I've been there," he says. "I think that you can sometimes find a place to call home when you least expect it, though."

Applin eats slowly. Hop wonders if it's thinking about something.

Hop gets an idea. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a regular apple. Good thing he didn't choose it as a main ingredient for his curry. He breaks it in half and scoops out the seeds. Applin watches as he meticulously clears out a spot, plants the seeds, covers it with loam, and waters it.

"I know I can't bring your tree back, but at least I can plant a new one to make up for the one that was lost," Hop says, grinning sheepishly. "In time, this thing will be taller than both of us!"

Applin finishes its second plate. It gestures toward the campsite.

"Huh? Would you like a third plate?"

Applin shakes 'no'. It rolls toward Hop's bag.

"You want something in here? What is it?"

He opens up his bag. Applin finds an empty Pokeball and seems to nod toward it.

"What? You want to come with me?" Hop asks. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to do it just because you feel sorry for me..."

It hops closer to him and leans against him. It seems to be content. Hop wouldn't want to put words in its mouth, but it's as if... it's chosen Hop.

"Are you sure?" Hop asks, one more time.

When it nods again, Hop selects a good Pokeball. A love ball seems fitting. He gently taps it to the top of Applin. The ball barely shakes before it lights up to signal that the Pokemon has been caught.

\---

Hop had expected more trouble trying to find a time when Gloria would be free to meet up, but to his surprise, she reached out first. He waits at the cafe in Wyndon that she had selected, his hands shoved in his pockets. He strokes his hand over Applin's Pokeball.

What if he misread things? What if he embarrasses himself? He'd hate to not only upset Gloria, but upset his new Applin as well!

Magnolia's words return to his mind. Applin had seemed sure of him. He needs to be sure of himself, too, for things to go well.

Soon enough, Gloria enters the cafe. The residents of Wyndon are too used to being around hoity-toity celebrities to get all excited when she's around, but for Hop, it's like fireworks go off when she walks in.

"Gloria!" he says, rising from his seat. "It's been ages!" 

She grins and waves. "Hey! It's been too long, rival! I'd ask you for a battle, but I think my team needs a break."

"Can't blame you. You're racking up wins for your streak faster than Lee did," Hop says. "I already ordered for us. Have a seat."

"Aw, Hop, you shouldn't have."

When they talk, Hop is relieved to find that it's as if no time has passed between them at all. They pick right up chatting about Pokemon, and Postwick, and Leon (apparently Gloria bested him in the Battle Tower too). Gloria's surprisingly excited to hear about his research with Professor Sonia; she leans in as he speaks, resting her chin in her hands. Even when he tells a joke that falls flat, she laughs so hard that she has to clutch her sides.

They drink their tea together. Hop’s face overheats when the ice cream he ordered finally is ready and the cafe owner calls out “one sundae for the lovely couple.” Gloria just giggles and gets it for them. It’s a deluxe sundae topped with whipped cream shaped like an Alcremie.

“Gosh! It’s almost too cute to eat!” Gloria says, milliseconds before digging her spoon into the faux-Alcremie. She stuffs her mouth with a big bite and grins. Hop would do anything to see that smile on her face.

He forgets to even eat for a moment, just watching her, until she asks if he’s going to have a bite. He’s too lovestruck to form words until he finds a spoonful of icecream shoved into his mouth.

“It’s going to melt! Eat it!” she urges. She takes her spoon back and continues eating as if nothing is wrong.

Hop raises a few trembling fingers to his cold lips. Is it too much of a cliche to call it an indirect kiss? It probably didn’t have that much meaning… right?

Either way, it’s the sweetest ice cream he’s ever had.

Gloria continues to ramble on about her new battle strategies. It’s not that Hop’s not interested, but he can’t stop staring at a spot of whipped cream on her cheek. In his dreams, he would lean forward and smoothly clean it off with a kiss. She would blush and pull him in for another kiss, and they would be in love, and it would be amazing.

Yeah.

Anyway, he’s been staring at it for so long that Gloria realized her mistake and cleaned it off with a napkin.

Hop takes another bite of the ice cream and rests his face in his hand. What gives? He’s normally not this shy. It’s like the right words just won’t come out.

Suddenly, he remembers Magnolia’s advice. He needs to say it with Pokemon. And he will. Just after this sundae.

The longer he puts off handing over the gift, though, the more anxious he grows. It's like he's building up more to lose. She can't think of him as anything more than a friend. Good old Hop, never able to best her.

"Gloria, um..." He scoots his chair back. "I've been having a brilliant time and all, but I had something I wanted to give you..."

"Wait! That reminds me!" she blurts, rummaging through her oversized bag. "I had something for you!" 

Hop frowns. "I called it first!"

"Mine is really important!"

"But--"

"Just let me--"

Both trainers, exasperated, hold out a Pokeball in front of them. They light up and the top pops open. From Hop's Pokeball, a bright red Applin emerges. From Gloria's, a bright green Applin does.

The four of them, trainers and Pokemon, all look between one another in confusion.

"Well, now don't we look silly?" Gloria laughs, her cheeks flushed. "I just wanted to get my apology off my chest. Battling's kept me busy, sure, but finding this little guy is what's kept me from visiting. I promised myself I would have this Applin for you before I saw you again."

"Oh, gosh," Hop says. He laughs, and Gloria raises a brow, but he can't stop laughing from relief. "No, no, it's brilliant. I had been so worried that you didn't think of me as a rival or friend anymore, and that's why you didn't want to come see me."

Gloria sticks her tongue out. "Rival? Always. Friend? I was hoping for something more."

"So you heard the story about Applins too." Hop feels his face heating up. "Gloria, um... I guess you know my answer. The little guy is sitting right in front of me, after all. "

"I'm so glad." She reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. "At first, I thought I would tell you after I became Champ, but..."

"Too busy wallowing in my own pity, right?" he laughs. "It's just another time you were able to help me see the light when I turned away from it. I think... I loved you since Postwick, Gloria. I don't know if I realized it until we were wielding the sword and shield together against Eternatus. It felt so mad, but you make me feel like I could stand up to anything."

Gloria's smile shines bright enough to light up all of Galar. "I couldn't have done it without you, Hop."

It's a bit awkward at first. Both of them try to take the lead with the kiss, and there are bumped noses and giggles and fluttering eyes. Neither had been one to do anything halfway, and so both had boldly charged in. The second time had been easier. Putting aside their inhibitions, they gaze into one another's eyes and their lips meet softly. Gloria's lips are soft, so soft, and Hop can't get enough of this feeling.

A bit awkwardly, the Applins scoot closer and rest next to one another. They have a feeling like they might not be recalled to their Pokeballs for a while.

\---

"And Gloria's done it again! Her new ace has brought her another win in her unbeatable streak!"

Hop leaps into the air, pumping his fists. Sonia screams in joy. Magnolia holds up an oversized foam finger.

The challenger and Gloria meet in the middle to shake hands. She leaves her Pokemon out so she can give it a poffin and hug it as a reward. She tosses the treat into the air and the bright red Flapple catches it happily.

"Good work," she says, recalling it to its love ball. The confetti and fireworks are starting, but she turns away from it all to look at Hop in the sidelines. He grins widely and waves. She waves back to her new boyfriend, blowing a kiss.

"It was worth taking the day off to come here, wasn't it?" Hop says, turning to Sonia and Magnolia.

"It was so exciting!" Sonia says. "At least Gloria's not always showboating like Leon and his bloody Charizard, right?"

"Oh, you're just jealous," Magnolia scolds.

Hop chuckles, but a glare from Sonia cuts it short.

"Although... that Flapple's a new addition, isn't it?" Sonia asks, tapping her chin. "I wonder where it came from...?"

Hop and Magnolia share a smile. 


End file.
